Computer systems typically implement communication between separate chips, separate printed circuit boards, and/or separate computer systems. To properly implement inter-chip or other types of communication (e.g., across a bus), a clock signal can be used to properly time the transmitter and the receiver to appropriately sample the data being transmitted, such that the receiver can properly receive and process the data. However, because the clock signal can be generated from multiple sources, or can be transmitted across the inter-chip communication system, the clock signals that are implemented for transmission and for reception of the data can have an unknown or arbitrary phase relation, which can be referred to as isochronous communication. Certain types of communication, such as certain types of superconducting logic (e.g., reciprocal quantum logic, or RQL) implement the clock signal as a power source, thus precluding the possibility of clock recovery with the associated AC clock signal.